


His Dark Materials/Harry Potter crossover concept art

by unwashedace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Art, Comic, Concept Art, Crossover, Fanart, His Dark Materials Inspired, M/M, Multi, Sirius Black Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwashedace/pseuds/unwashedace
Summary: Concept art for His Dark Materials/Harry Potter crossover with the marauders. Sirius centric.





	1. Concept(s)

**Author's Note:**

> **Artist Notes: **My prompt was to create a crossover piece between **Harry Potter **and **His Dark Materials**. I had read one other crossover done like this that was also Wolfstar but, it had still taken place in the Harry Potter Universe. If you haven't read _A Pale Yellow Star by DeejayMil_ I would check it out. What I ended up doing was taking the Harry Potter characters and putting them in His Dark Materials Universe. Which felt pretty fitting for a lot of reasons that I could go into but I won't. 
> 
> And since I am not much of a writer when it comes to Fanfiction I decided to create **concept art ** for this fest instead. I created a selection of character sketches of who I thought might be included in the story. I have attached small blurbs to each of them to flesh them out for folks who are interested in reading that sort of thing. I as well illustrated some stuff here and there if someone ever did want to take up writing this fanfic. Though I doubt anyone ever will. 
> 
> I know this is not much of a standalone piece however, I found it to be an interesting project to work on in between my actual class assignments. This is a Sirius centric story that plays off The Incident that happened in canon with Snape. I really thought the world building was essential for this sort of crossover.

** _In my telling being queer is totally acceptable in this universe even though-- it probably wouldn't be. As a queer. I am so over period accurate homophobic tales in my escapism. Thanks._ **

**Sirius Black: **  
Sirius Black is the eldest son of Walburga and Orion Black. After The Incident where he nearly gets Severus killed by Hope. Sirius goes through a dark time where James doesn't speak to him and his closest friend is Peter. He runs away from home and is taken in by his Uncle Alphard when he is fourteen. Regulus is ordered by his mother to stalk Sirius and because of a terrible accident Regulus dies and Sirius becomes depressed. James reaches out to Sirius and they continue to be friends while Sirius chooses to keep his friendship with Peter superficial. Even when he marries Lily's sister Petunia. Sirius who has been in love with James most of his adolescents is heartbroken when James' attention turns to Lily and Sirius develops a self-destructive brief sexual relationship with Severus.

After both James and Severus leave Oxford Sirius decides to live in the “cottage” that he inherited from his uncle. His daemon Baharupa settles as a big shaggy black dog.

When Remus returns to Oxford years later Sirius is filled with renewed guilt upon seeing the grown man that used to be a close friend. Sirius who now works at Hogwarts as a gamekeeper spends much of his time trying to make amends with Remus and falls in love with him in the process while trying to get his life together. (Sirius is also a devoted godfather to Harry and they are currently working on a small boat upon Harry's request.)

**Remus Lupin: **  
Remus Lupin is the son of Lyall Lupin and Hope. Lyall is a Gyptian and he and his father travel with other Gyptians on the boat they live on year round. During the summer months the Gyptians stay in Oxford on the Thames River. There they sell their wares and prepare for the winter months when they move South. Remus and his daemon Alcor meet Sirius and James when he is eight and he visits them each summer until he is thirteen. Remus' mother Hope was a witch and while male witches are unheard of Remus does show signs of magical abilities. Remus dreams of one day meeting his mother. His father is a kind and loving but Remus knows that his father is still heartbroken about his mother leaving them when Remus was five years old. Because of this Remus and Lupus keep his magical abilities a secret from his father. 

Remus develops a crush on Sirius when he is younger too and goes along with anything he and James come up with. This causes a lot of problems for Remus as the other boys often like to get into a lot of trouble. Remus does not have the same standing in society and his father warns him that getting into trouble for them isn't the same as the kind of trouble Remus could get into if he is caught doing the same things as them.

Remus manages to get in touch with his mother his thirteenth summer and she visits with him secret. Hope appears to be an unstable individual but Remus ignores the signs of this as he is just glad to have his mother back in his life. After The Incident Remus refuses to speak to Sirius and he never sees his mother again.

He and his father leave with the other Gyptians and not much is known about what Remus has been up to over the years but, when he comes back to Oxford to teach at Hogwarts College he and Alcor are reunited with Sirius. Alcor settled as a grey wolf.

**Severus Snape:**  
Severus was the son of a servant who worked at Hogwarts College. Severus would stay at Hogwarts even after his mother had finished her shift there. He was too afraid to go home to his father who was an abusive drunk. Instead he would stay late and help the Evans Sisters in the kitchens if they were short handed. Because of this he became close friends with Lily but grew to despise her sister Petunia because she would make fun of the way he looked.

Severus and Lily had to leave school early to help their parents but, both knew how to read and with permission from the headmaster Dumbledore both were allowed to use the library and read books there together. Severus and Lily envied Sirius and James because they wish they could have continued with their studies and be as carefree.

Severus is mercilessly bullied by both boys. He and his daemon Onika often get into scuffles with Sirius and James that result in Severus getting him and his mother into trouble with the scholars.

In the summer Sirius and James' bring around a Gyptian boy named Remus. Remus is said to be the son of a witch. And during that time their tormenting would become unbearable. Remus never joined in but he didn't ever intervene. And because of this and his quiet nature Severus would take his frustrations out on Remus whenever he caught the other boy away from his friends. Severus even causes Remus to lose some of the wares his father trusted him with. When Sirius learns of this he decides to teach Severus a lesson by luring him to find Remus when he is being visited by his witch mother in secret in the forest. Sirius naively thinks that Severus might be scared at the sight of Hope and leave Remus alone. Instead Hope nearly kills Severus by accident and abandons Remus.

Severus who is severely injured is taken back to Hogwarts College and the next day Remus and the rest of the Gyptians leave and do not return any summer after that to Oxford. Following the incident James Potter makes an effort to be kinder to Severus. Sirius never bothers him again but, also never apologizes.

Severus' daemon settled before the other children's as a Nilgiri marten. He carries her around his neck where she likes to keep warm and whisper to Severus.

Severus' relationship with Lily becomes strained after that summer when she romantically rejects him and falls for the charms of James Potter. Severus decides then to dedicate his time to studying and is awarded a recommendation by Minerva for a boys college outside of Oxford. The summer before he leaves Sirius makes and advance towards him and they have a short sexual affair. Onika and Baharupa notably never make contact during these times.

**Lily Evans-Potter:**  
Lily grew up with her sister in the kitchens at Hogwarts College. Growing up it was clear that she was a gifted child and was rewarded with much more attention than her sister Petunia. Her father in particular believed that Lily could grow up to be successful allowed her more free time to play and study than her sister. Which seeded Petunia's resentment early on of her sister and cemented them when Severus came to the college. Lily hated both James and Sirius growing up but, after The Incident developed a friendship with James (less so Sirius) and the two corresponded long distance while they both were away at school. This caused a falling out with her friend Severus that could not be reconciled since she married James and gave birth to their son Harry. Lily's daemon settled as a Cardinal.

**Petunia Evans (later Pettegrew):**  
Petunia grew up working in the kitchens with her sister Lily and their father. Their mother was a maid for a middle class household in town. Petunia got along with her sister until Severus came to work at Hogwarts as a kitchen boy. She grew jealous of their friendship. These feelings grew as Lily was offered a space in the girl's college on a scholarship whereas Petunia had to take up as a governess. Petunia married a boy in town Peter Pettegrew years after Lily was already married to James Potter. Petunia's daemon, and Baldwin settled as a garter snake. Petunia hates snakes so she always stuffs poor Baldwin into her handbag so she doesn't have to look at him.

**Peter Pettegrew:**  
In His Dark Materials series it is often stated that younger children whose daemons have not settled yet change more often if the child is intelligent. Or if they are slow witted like in Peter's case his daemon, Gertie wouldn't change much and was often a rat and then settled as a rat. Peter grew up by the river with his parents. His father was a tobacconist and he often would steal from his father's shop to bring back cigars to show off to his friends from the college: Sirius and James. There he met Lily's sister Petunia one of the daughter's of the cook and married her later in life.

**James Potter:**  
James is the only son of his wealthy parents who spent most of James' youth traveling for business. Once James turned eight the Potters decided to leave their son in the care of Dumbledore at Hogwarts College. They saw that James received an allowance and visited him during Christmas and Easter holidays and took him away on summer holidays. At Hogwarts College James met Sirius and they quickly became friends. They were rarely seen apart from. They enjoyed sneaking off the grounds and to go into the city and visit Peter. And in the warmer months go to the Thames. However in the winter the two of them were forced to stay inside and in their boredom would relentlessly bully the help's children (Petunia, Lily and Severus).

James only started to mature the autumn following the falling out of Sirius and Remus became a kinder and gentler person. He still continues to make attempts to make amends with Severus but is refused each time. The year after The Incident his daemon Felisia settled as a doe. When he turned seventeen James left Oxford to pursue an education in Paris and later came back and married Lily Evans.

**Regulus Black:**  
Regulus Black was the youngest member of the Black family. He was only ten years old when he died in an accident. He was following his brother Sirius around on his mother's orders. Sirius and Peter had snuck away to drink Peter's fathers rum when Sirius noticed his brother following them. Sirius and Peter purposefully misled Regulus to walk the wrong way and not knowing that there was a cliff edge there-- Regulus fell to his death. Sirius never forgave himself. **_(his friendship with Peter was also irreversibly damaged and led him to taking his grief out on the smaller boy). _**Regulus' daemon Portia never settled before his death.

**Albus Dumbledore:** The master of Hogwarts College. A friendly man with a golden pheasant daemon.

**Minerva McGonagall: **One of the scholars of Hogwarts College who devotes extra time to tutoring some of the scholars children.


	2. 1. Young James and Sirius




	3. 2. Young Severus and Lily




	4. 3. Young Peter and Remus




	5. 4. Younger Petunia and Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Petunia didn't always hate her sister_


	6. 5. Sirius' Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sirius inherited his Uncle Alphard's “cottage” when he passed away when Sirius was seventeen. Sirius has kept most of his Uncle's belongings but inside is notably very dusty as Sirius does not hire servants for his house._


	7. Sirius and Baharupa




	8. Regulus' Grave

**Author's Note:**

> I still plan to continue to edit and add to this over time if anyone is interested I will be posting artwork on my Instagram account @unwashedace


End file.
